When You're Gone
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Cela fait un an que Kate et Rick sont ensemble et Castle demande à sa muse de venir vivre au loft. Celle-ci lui répond qu'elle n'est pas prête qu'il lui faut du temps, voir même du recul. Castle blessé décide de partir quelques jours dans les Hamptons pour la laisser réfléchir. Beckett se retrouve seule et désemparée une fois de plus elle a fait une erreur. Song-fic
1. When You're Gone

_**Salut la compagnie petite OS sur... Caskett bien sûr !**_  
_**Petite info pour ceux qui lisent Always d'abord merci, ensuite je suis en train d'écrire un 4ème chapitre pour ceux que ça intéressent.**_  
_**La chanson de cette One-Shot est When You're Gone d'Avril Lavigne**_  
_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Une fois de plus elle se retrouve seule, seule face à ses peurs, seule face à ses démons, à sa souffrance. Il y a plus un an de cela elle aurait aimé se retrouver seule, elle voulait que personne ne la voit pleurer mais désormais tout a changé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se l'imaginer elle avait eu besoin de lui quand la tristesse la submergé et que ses larmes menaçaient de coulaient. Il a pris une place importante dans sa vie i ans et il y a un an cette place l'est devenu encore plus si c'est possible.

Et elle qui avait été si solitaire depuis la mort de sa mère désormais se sentait oppressé sans lui à ses côtés.

Une semaine qu'il est parti, une semaine qu'elle ne sort plus de son appartement, qu'elle ne répont plus aux appels de Lanie, une semaine qu'elle reste prostrée là dans son lit.

Une semaine qui lui semble des mois, des années. Comment a-t-il pu s'insinuer si profondément en elle ? Sa présence lui est devenue vitale et une fois de plus il faut qu'elle manque de le perde pour que les choses entre eux avancent et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'a était qu'une parfaite idiote.

Elle se retourne dans son lit et son bras vient se poser à sa place qui depuis une semaine reste désespérément froide. Le lit à cet endroit n'est pas défait comme pour lui faire remarquer un peu plus son absence. Elle se saisit de l'oreiller où il a posé tant de fois sa tête et elle peut encore sentir faiblement son odeur.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle s'en saisit violemment le faisant taire, au passage elle fait tomber son réveille et la radio s'enclenche, laissant une chanson envahir la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

_I always needed time on my own __**{J'ai toujours eu besoin de me retrouver seule}**_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry __**{Je n'ai jamais imaginé avoir besoin de toi quand je pleure}**_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone __**{Et les jours semblent être des années depuis que je suis seule} **_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side __**{Et ton côté du lit n'est pas défait}**_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take __**{Quand tu t'en vas je compte les pas que tu fais}**_

_Do you see how much I need you right now __**{Est-ce que tu réalise à quel point j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment ?}**_

Oui depuis qu'il est parti elle compte ces longs jours passés sans lui et son absence la déchire. Elle a tant besoin de lui ne s'en rend-il pas compte ? Il est devenu son oxygène, sa raison de se lever tous les matins malgré le monde sombre qui l'attent dehors. Et maintenant qu'il est parti qu'est-elle censer faire ? Il fait partie d'elle et quand il est parti il lui a arraché cette part, la laissant seule et incomplète.

Depuis qu'il est parti son coeur a volé en morceaux qu'elle tente de rattacher mais seul lui peut le faire. Il est la clé de sa souffrance et de son bonheur, elle est complètement à sa merci. Son coeur et son âme le réclame comme la seule chose qui peut l'apaiser. Il a toujours su trouver les mots pour la calmer, la rassurer, ses mots qui atteignent toujours son coeur.

Et chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux pour tenter de se reposer son visage vient la hanter, ne lui laissant aucun répit. C'est comme si son monde tourné autour de lui, il est devenu tout pour elle et maintenant il est parti pour peut-être ne plus jamais revenir.

**"Tu me manques."**

_When you're gone __**{Depuis que tu es parti}**_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you __**{Chaque partie de mon coeur te réclame}**_

_When you're gone __**{Depuis que tu es parti}**_

_The face I came to know is missing too __**{Le visage que j'ai appris à connaître disparaît aussi}**_

_When you're gone __**{Depuis que tu es parti}**_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok __**{Les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour toujours passer la journée et aller bien}**_

_I miss you __**{Tu me manque}**_

Jamais avec aucun autre de ses petits amis elle n'avait ressenti ça, comme si avec l'amour qui lui porte il pouvait éloigner l'obscurité et la recouvrir de sa lumière. Entre eux s'est tissé un puissant lien les empêchant de sombrer, le permettant de toujours se relever malgré les épreuves et d'en ressortir plus fort. Et malgré cela elle laissait ses peurs la gouvernée gâchant sa vie, gâchant sa chance avec lui.

Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer, elle se saisit d'un T-shirt de son écrivain qu'il a laissé trainer sur le sol la dernière nuit ici avant son départ. Elle le porte à son visage et sent son odeur qu'elle aime tant, qui chaque soir lui permet de s'endormir et même si ce n'est qu'un petit bout de lui c'est mieux que rien car elle a tant besoin de lui.

Chaque endroit où elle pose son regard, chaque geste qu'elle fait lui rappel ces moments passés avec lui, c'est comme si tout le lui rappelait. Et même si cela fait souffrir, elle aime ces choses qui lui rappel Castle car c'est les moments les plus chers de sa vie.

Une semaine qu'il est parti et elle ne vit déjà plus, elle ne continue de vivre que dans l'attente de le revoir, de l'embrasser de nouveau et de lui dire qu'elle est désolée, tellement désolée.

Il faut qu'il revienne elle a tant besoin de lui et il le sait.

_I've never felt this way before {Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avant}_

_Everything that I do reminds me and you __**{Tout ce que je fais me fait penser à toi}**_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor __**{Je n'ai pas ramassé les vêtements que tu as laissé par terre}**_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do __**{Et ils portent ton odeur, J'aime ces choses qui me rappellent toi} **_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take __**{Quand tu t'en vas je compte les pas que tu fais} **_

_Do you see how much I need you right now __**{Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment ?} **_

Depuis le début de leur partenariat ça avait semblé évident à tout le monde qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et il avait fallu attendre quatre ans pour que cela se réalise.

Il lui a fallu quatre ans pour lui ouvrir son coeur et dès qu'il veut envisager un avenir avec elle, elle fait marche arrière mais qu'elle idiote.

Et elle se le jure ici et pour toujours que désormais elle fera tout pour le rendre heureux parce qu'il le mérite et qu'elle l'aime. Elle fera n'importe quoi pour le récupérer, elle donnerait son coeur et vendre son âme s'il le fallait. Elle ne peut pas le perdre pas maintenant qu'elle a réussi à s'ouvrir au bonheur. Elle doit se battre pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

Et la gorge serrée, la respiration difficile, elle se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain, prend une douche et se change. Elle attrape les clés de sa voiture et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de la fermer elle se retourne et contemple son appartement vide, sans vie. Une fois de plus son absence la frappe en plein coeur, elle a besoin de lui ici avec elle pour vivre.

Et sans plus se retourner elle ferme la porte et va à sa voiture.

**"I miss You..."**

_When you're gone __**{Depuis que tu es parti}**_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you __**{Chaque partie de mon coeur te réclame}**_

_When you're gone __**{Depuis que tu es parti}**_

_The face I came to know is missing too __**{Le visage que j'ai appris à connaître disparaît aussi}**_

_When you're gone __**{Depuis que tu es parti}**_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok __**{Les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour toujours passer la journée et aller bien}**_

_I miss you __**{Tu me manque}**_

_We were made for each other __**{On était fait l'un pour l'autre}**_

_Out here forever __**{Ici pour toujours}**_

_I know we were, yeah __**{Je sais qu'on l'était}**_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know __**{Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu le sache}**_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul __**{Tout ce que je ferais, Je donnerais mon coeur et mon âme}**_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah __**{Je peux à peine respirer J'ai besoin de toi ici avec moi}**_

_When you're gone __**{Depuis que tu es parti}**_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you __**{Chaque partie de mon coeur te réclame}**_

_When you're gone __**{Depuis que tu es parti}**_

_The face I came to know is missing too __**{Le visage que j'ai appris à connaître disparaît aussi}**_

_When you're gone __**{Depuis que tu es parti}**_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok __**{Les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour toujours passer la journée et aller bien}**_

_I miss you __**{Tu me manque}**_

* * *

_**Come Back To Me...**_

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, il y a possibilité si on me demande que je fasse une suite pour montrer la confrontation Beckett/Castle._**  
**_Review please_**  
**_J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un est intéressé pour lire et corriger ce que j'écris avant de le poster sur FanFiction si oui dites le moi par MP._**  
**_En attendant bonne fin de journée et à ma prochaine histoire. ^^_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Entre nous c'est une histoire d'Always_


	2. The Reason

_**Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos ajouts aux favoris et à vos review très positives, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir mon travail apprécié.**_

_**Ensuite je voudrais remercier **_**MissWeasleydu69 _pour avoir accepter de lire et de corriger mes (nombreuses) fautes._**

**_Enfin la chanson de ce chapitre est The reason Hoobastank, voici le lien youtube : watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0_**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

Cela lui avait pris plusieurs heures pour enfin arriver à destination, sa maison des Hamptons.

Durant tout le trajet elle avait cherché quoi dire en vain, elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les mots laissant le soin à son écrivain de les trouver pour elle. Elle ne faisait qu'agir sans penser aux conséquences mais aujourd'hui elle devait faire face et des gestes ne suffiraient pas, il faudrait aussi des mots.

Les derniers rayons du soleil s'étaient enfuit la laissant là devant la maison, seule dans sa voiture à chercher le courage de sortir et de frapper à cette porte.

La peur ne l'avait pas lâché de toute la route et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui c'était encore pire. Elle poursuivait des criminels depuis des années, participait à des arrestations musclées et jamais elle n'avait eu peur comme ça, même pas quand elle avait failli mourir sur le toit un an plutôt.

C'est la première fois qu'elle se met dans un tel état juste pour une personne mais il n'est pas n'importe qui, il n'est pas un de ses petits amis de passage dans sa vie et qu'elle n'aime pas. Non lui c'est différent elle l'aime de tout son cœur, de toutes son âme et si jamais elle le perd cette fois elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Cette fois elle resterait à terre et ne souhaiterait qu'une chose la délivrance, la mort.

Elle a trop besoin de lui dans sa vie, il a été le seul à pouvoir la faire revivre après la mort de sa mère et si jamais il part, il emportera avec lui une partie de son âme et de son cœur, il la laissera avec un vide qu'elle ne pourra jamais combler.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas le laisser s'éloigner, disparaître de sa vie malgré ses peurs, et même si elle ne veut plus connaître l'abandon. On ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain et il ne peut lui promettre d'être toujours là pour elle mais elle veut profiter de chaque instant, de chaque seconde qu'elle peut passer à ses côtés.

Elle a décidé de laisser les blessures du passé derrière elle, d'avancer désormais même si elle est terrifiée elle ne laissera plus rien les séparer, elle se battra jusqu'au bout pour lui, pour elle, pour leur Always.

Elle inspire un grand coup pour se donner du courage et sort de la voiture, c'est maintenant que tout se joue, c'est maintenant que le jeu de sa vie qui détermine son destin se déroule.

Elle est maintenant sous le perron le bras levé, hésitante, comme si tout son courage, toute sa force avait disparu. Pourquoi quand il s'agit de lui tout devient compliqué ? Tout devient difficile ?

A travers la porte elle perçoit de la musique mise très forte, sans doute son moyen de se détendre, de faire le point. Après tout n'est-ce pas grâce ou à cause d'une chanson qu'elle est ici. La musique nous aide, nous guide et aujourd'hui pour elle encore plus que n'importe quel jour.

_- Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ?_

_- Toutes les chansons prennent un sens._

C'est vrai maintenant toutes les chansons ont un sens pour elle, celle qui l'amenait ici n'en est qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

Et comme si son corps avait une conscience propre, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa main était venue heurtée la porte et maintenant qu'elle le réalisait elle restait planté là en entendant les pas de Castle se rapprocher d'elle. La peur présente en elle augmenta encore si c'est possible et finalement quand elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir la porte s'ouvrit sur son écrivain.

_- Rick..._

_- Kate que fais-tu là ?_

_- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée..._

_- Kate..._

_- Non laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît._

Richard se tut finalement attendant la suite, craignant le pire comme le meilleur. Soit elle avait décidé de faire marche arrière et de ne plus jamais le revoir, soit au contraire d'aller de l'avant. De toute manière il est temps de savoir, il ne peut pas rester dans l'inconnu une semaine était déjà trop et cela le consume de l'intérieur, le tuant à petit feu.

Il se décala légèrement de la porte pour l'inviter à entrer, ce qu'elle fit et tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé chacun à une extrémité.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne fussent prononcé, la détective cherchant ses mots.

Bien que le son de la radio ait été baissé Beckett peut encore entendre la chanson qui passe, après les premières secondes elle reconnut la musique The reason d'Hoobastank. Les paroles lui revenant en mémoire, les mots se mirent à couler à flot dans son esprit et après avoir inspiré un grand coup elle se lança dans son monologue.

_- Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, je suis comme tout le monde je fais des erreurs. Il y a tant de chose que je regrette et celle que je regrette le plus c'est de t'avoir fait souffrir autant pendant les quatre ans de notre partenariat que durant notre relation. Et pour ça je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, en tout cas pas consciemment. Depuis la mort de ma mère je me suis refermée sur moi-même j'ai construit des murs autour de mon cœur et je n'ai jamais appris à aimer. Et puis tu es rentré dans ma vie et peu à peu, brique par brique tu as fait tomber ces murs mais malgré cela j'ai encore du mal. Et chaque jour que je passe à tes côtés je continue d'apprendre à aimer, à t'aimer._

_Une fois de plus je t'ai blessé et je comprendrais si c'était la fois de trop, si tu ne voulais plus me revoir mais avant de partir je voulais que tu saches..._

En arrière fond le premier couplet commença faisant écho à ses paroles.

_**I'm not a perfect person **_

**{Je ne suis pas une personne parfait}**

_**There are many things I wish I didn't do**_

**{Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait}**

_**But I continue learning**_

**{Mais je continue d'apprendre}**

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

**{Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses}**

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

**{Donc je dois te dire avant de partir}**

_**That I just want you to know**_

**{Que je veux juste que tu saches} **

_... qu'après toutes ces années passées avec toi, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la même personne. J'ai recommencé à zéro, j'ai recommencé à me battre, à vivre. Désormais je ferais tout pour vivre, pour connaître le bonheur parce que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui dans ce monde sombre en vaut la peine. J'ai trouvé une raison de me lever chaque matin, de me battre et cette raison c'est toi._

_**I've found a reason for me**_

**{Je me suis trouvé une raison}**

_**To change who I used to be**_

**{De changer celui que j'étais autrefois}**

_**A reason to start over new**_

**{Une raison de recommencer à zéro}**

_**And the reason is you**_

**{Et la raison c'est toi}**

_Pendant quatre ans j'ai nié mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai continué ma vie comme si rien ne se passait alors que c'était faux, alors que chaque jour tu t'encrais un peu plus en moi. J'ai laissé mes peurs me guider, prendre le dessus sur les sentiments que je te porte._

_Je sais que ça t'a blessé et je suis désolée. T'avoir fait du mal est l'une des choses avec lesquelles je dois vivre chaque jour pour le restant de ma vie._

_J'aimerais tant pouvoir revenir en arrière, j'aimerais tant pouvoir effacer la douleur que je t'ai fait subir. Je voudrais sécher tes larmes et soigner ton cœur. Parce que j'ai tant besoin de toi, tu es devenu la seule chose qui me fait vivre et c'est pourquoi je veux que tu entendes..._

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

**{Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé}**

_**It's something I must live with everyday**_

**{C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours}**

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

**{Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir}**

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

**{J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer}**

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

**{Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes}**

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

**{C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes}**

_... que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne veux plus laisser mes peurs me dicter ma vie. Je veux pouvoir vivre et que plus tard je ne me retourne pas sur ma vie en n'aillant que des regrets, j'en ai déjà trop et je ne veux pas que notre histoire en soit un._

_Je veux pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin dans tes bras, je veux pouvoir goûter au bonheur que tu m'as fait vivre pendant un an._

_Je sais que je ne serais jamais comme les autres et que les épreuves du passé ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui mais j'en ai assez de vivre dans le passé surtout si cela signifie te perdre._

_Et si toi tu ne veux plus m'attendre ou faire marche arrière je comprends, je sais que je t'en demande toujours trop, que je te fais du mal parce que je ne suis pas une personne parfaite qui laisse son cœur la guider. Je suis abîmée et toi seul peux me réparer._

_Et c'est pour ça que tu es ma raison de vivre car toi seul peux me faire sourire._

_**I've found a reason for me**_

**{Je me suis trouvé une raison}**

_**To change who I used to be**_

**{De changer celui que j'étais autrefois}**

_**A reason to start over new**_

**{Une raison de recommencer à zéro}**

_**And the reason is you**_

**{Et la raison c'est toi}**

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

**{Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite}**

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

**{Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses}**

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

**{Donc je dois te dire avant de partir}**

_**That I just want you to know**_

**{Que je veux juste que tu saches}**

_**I've found a reason for me**_

**{Je me suis trouvé une raison}**

_**To change who I used to be**_

**{De changer celui que j'étais autrefois}**

_**A reason to start over new**_

**{Une raison de recommencer à zéro}**

_**And the reason is you**_

**{Et la raison c'est toi}**

Et tandis que l'émeraude était plongée dans l'azur elle reprit les dernières paroles de la chanson qui voulaient dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

_I've found a reason to show_

**{Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer}**

_A side of me you didn't know_

**{Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas}**

_A reason for all that I do_

**{Une raison pour tout ce que je fais}**

_And the reason is you_

**{Et la raison c'est toi}**

_- I love you._

Et tandis que la chanson se terminait, elle restait là sans bouger attendant sa réaction qui ne venait pas. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle décida de partir pour elle c'était clair : il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un pas, une main se posa sur son avant-bras l'empêchant d'avancer.

_- Je t'en ai voulu, j'ai cru que pour toi notre histoire n'était rien que tu ne voulais rien de plus que ce qu'on avait déjà. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais avoir encore peur, j'avais cru qu'en abattant tous ces murs tout serait facile. J'ai été égoïste et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi._

_Je suis désolé..._

Il se leva et la tourna vers lui plongeant à nouveau son regard bleu dans celui de sa muse.

Il pouvait voir quelques larmes dans ses yeux qu'elle tentait désespérément de retenir. Il avait souffert de sa réponse et pas une seconde il avait pensé qu'elle aussi avait mal.

_-S'il-te-plaît reste._

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, ces bras qui lui avaient tant manqué. De nouveau elle put sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et son odeur avec laquelle elle s'endormait tous les soirs. Elle se sentit à nouveau en sécurité, à sa place. Et les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis son arrivée coulèrent finalement mais ce n'était pas de tristesse, c'était de soulagement, de joie.

Il voulait toujours d'elle, il l'aimait toujours et voulait encore qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie.

Il saisit son menton et amena son visage au niveau du sien, avec ses pouces il essuya ses larmes caressant ses joues et ses lèvres au passage. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Puis lentement, sans brusquer les choses, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un doux baiser, à travers lequel ils transmettaient à l'autre tout l'amour, toute la passion qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils se séparèrent finalement par manque d'oxygène et elle posa son front contre le sien.

Elle lui souffla dans un murmure :

_- I love you._

_- I love you, Always._

_- Always._

Une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres s'unirent mais cette fois-ci avec plus d'agressivité, de frustration de cette semaine écoulée loin l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps se collant dans un besoin toujours plus présent de sentir l'autre près de soi.

Quand ils se séparèrent tous deux étaient à bout de souffle. Il se saisit alors de sa main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Ils étaient toujours eux, lui avec sa peur de la voir partir, elle de tout perdre.

Et même si rien ne sera jamais simple, ils feront tout pour rester unis car ils s'aiment.

Seul le temps pourra dire ce qu'il adviendra d'eux car rien n'est sûr dans ce monde.

Dans le salon la radio toujours allumée diffusait une autre chanson _I want to spend my lifetime loving you_. **{Je veux passer ma vie à t'aimer.}**

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'ai mis du temps à trouver cette chanson mais après l'inspiration est venue.**_

_**Si jamais vous voulais une suite je suis ouverte à toutes propositions pour vous donner une suite qui vous plaise.**_

_**Review s'il vous plaît ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Entre nous c'est une histoire d'Always_


	3. Everything I do, I do it for You

**Désolé, vraiment désolé pour le retard j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre avec les cours.**

**Ayant écrit ce chapitre très tard il n'a donc pas été corrigé alors je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes.**

**Merci à tous pour vos review et merci à Guest pour l'idée de la chanson de ce chapitre :**

**Everything I do, I do it for You - watch?v=ZGoWtY_h4xo**

**Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

"Ce sont les étoiles, les étoiles tout là-haut qui gouvernent notre existence."

William Shakespear

* * *

Le ciel est sombre cette nuit et pourtant dans l'obscurité les étoiles brillent de mille feux, comme une lumière qui apaise nos ténèbres, comme un guide dans nos vies perdues.

Un point d'ancrage dans ce triste monde.

A travers la baie vitrée elle peut apercevoir ce ciel nocturne, cherchant des réponses à ses questions sans pourtant en trouver.

Malgré toutes ses réflexions de ces deux dernières semaines et le fait qu'elle l'ait rejoint ici, certains doutes et certaines peurs persistent et continuent de la tourmenter. Elle a fait un pas en avant vers lui mais serait-elle prête à en faire d'autres ? Depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie il s'est efforcé d'abattre les murs, les fissurant un peu plus au fil du temps. Il est le seul à avoir réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde, à trouver le chemin de son coeur depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il l'a mise à nue, il l'a fragilisé refesant ressortir toutes ses craintes qu'elle s'était efforcé d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle.

Et même s'il y a un an elle a laissé parler son coeur et s'est abandonné totalement à cette relation, elle reste effrayée par l'avenir, par la peur de le perdre et c'est ce qui la pousse à toujours fuir. Pourtant cela fait cinq ans qu'il est dans sa vie et il ne la jamais abandonné, il a toujours été là, quand il y a eu de nouveaux éléments dans l'affaire de sa mère, quand elle s'est faite tirer dessus et quand elle a trouvé le sénateur William Braken.

Il lui a promis _Always_ et pour l'instant il a toujours tenu sa promesse, alors pourquoi elle n'arrive toujours pas à lâcher prise, laisser les choses aller de l'avant ?

Elle voudrait pour une fois que leur relation soit normale, mais leur originalité n'est-ce pas ce qui fait tout le charme de leur partenariat ? Quatre ans à se courir après, à attisé leur passion, leur désir et finalement attendre en avait vraiment valu le coût.

Et aujourd'hui elle le faisait encore attendre, refusant son offre, prétexant ne pas être prête mais combien de temps serait-il prêt à attendre encore ? Ne se lasserait-il pas de ce jeu de chat et de souris ? Et si...

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des bras chauds encerant sa taille et un torse musclé se coller à son dos. Elle sentit le souffle de son écrivain sur sa nuque et un frisson la parcouris lorsqu'il déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou.

_- Kate il est deux heures du matin, tu le sais ?_

_- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

La détective n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard du ciel étoilé, n'osant croiser celui de Castle il pourrait y lire son inquiétude et après la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'est gâcher sa joie. Malheureusement cela ne marcha pas, il la connaît que trop bien et avait su percevoir son anxiété dans sa voix.

_- Kate ? Kate qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Elle reste toujours dos à lui, refusant le contact visuel, elle ne veut pas que leurs retrouvailles tournent en dispute. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir il la saisit par les épaules et la tourne face à lui. Elle baisse la tête toujours dans l'espoir d'éviter son regard mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et du bout des doigts il soulève son menton. Plongeant son regard azur dans les émeraudes de sa muse, il y put lire sa détresse et comme toujours il sut lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

_-Kate je suis là, d'accord ? Je suis là et je ne compte partir nulle part, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Si tu n'es pas prête ce n'est pas grave je suis prêt à attendre, toujours._

_- On n'a pas forcément le choix, la vie nous sépare et on ne peut rien y faire. Rick si je te perdais cette fois je ne m'en relèverais pas._

_- Tu ne me perdras pas, je ferais tout pour ça._

_- J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple mais j'ai toujours peur. J'ai encore peur que tu m'abandonnes._

_- Kate, regarde dans mes yeux, je sais que tu peux lire en moi comme je lis en toi. Alors regarde combien je tiens à toi, combien je t'aime. Tu représentes tellement pour moi, tu as su me changer et me faire devenir un homme, un écrivain mais aussi un père bien meilleur. Et je sais que tes peurs ne disparaîtrons jamais totalement mais je serais là à chaque fois pour te soutenir, pour te prendre la main. Je sais que tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens à toi, que j'ai une place importante dans ton âme et ton coeur. Et tout ça, notre amour, ça vaut la peine de nous battre, de combattre tes peurs. Pour toi je serais prêt à tout même me sacrifier parce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Tu sais que c'est vrai, tu sais que depuis que je te connais j'ai toujours tout fait pour toi._

_**Look into my eyes - you will see **_

**{Regarde dans mes yeux - tu verras}**

_**What you mean to me **_

**{Ce que tu représentes pour moi}**

_**Search your heart - search your soul **_

**{Cherche ton coeur - cherche ton âme}**

_**And when you find me there you'll search no more **_

**{Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus}**

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for **_

**{Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer}**

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**_

**{Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir}**

_**You know it's true **_

**{Tu sais que c'est vrai}**

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

**{Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi}**

_- J'aimerais tant prendre toutes tes peurs et me les imputer, éloigner définitivement les ombres de ta vie mais je ne peux pas c'est ton passé et il fait partie de toi. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à vivre avec et je serais là pour t'y aider, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je donnerais tout pour toi, je me donnerais tout entier, tu sais que c'est vrai regarde le dans mon coeur. Je n'ai plus rien à te cacher, tu m'as attrapé, tu m'as capturé dans ton monde et finalement c'est tout ce que je désire. Tu peux me prendre, prendre mon coeur, prendre ma vie, je m'offre tout entier à toi. Et c'est pour ça que je ne te trahirais jamais, que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu peux me faire confiance Kate. Tout ce que je fais c'est pour ton bonheur._

_**Look into my heart - you will find**_

**{Regarde dans mon coeur - tu trouveras}**

_**There's nothin' there to hide**_

**{Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici}**

_**Take me as I am - take my life**_

**{Prends-moi comme je suis - prends ma vie}**

_**I would give it all I would sacrifice**_

**{Je te la donnerai toute entière - je me sacrifierais}**

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**_

**{Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça}**

_**I can't help it there's nothin' I want more**_

**{Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus}**

_**You know it's true**_

**{Tu sais que c'est vrai}**

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

**{Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi}**

_-Merci Rick, merci d'être toujours là pour moi, de me soutenir, de croir en moi, de m'aider à guérir, à me reconstruire. Sans toi je serais toujours dans le néant qu'était ma vie, tu es apparu et tu m'as redonné le sourire, tu m'as permis d'aller de l'avant. Tu m'as pris la main et depuis tu m'as guidé le long du chemin sinueux et pour ça je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier._

_Tu m'as donné la force de me battre et cette force vient de l'amour inconditionnel que tu me porte. Tu m'as tant offert et jamais personne d'autre n'a fait ça pour moi. Tu es unique à mes yeux et tu m'es si précieux. Je t'aime tant et je veux continuer d'aller de l'avant mais mes peurs me ralentissent toujours, elles me freinent alors que je voudrais être au même niveau que toi._

_Je ne sais pas si un jour je n'aurais plus peur mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout pour me tenir à tes côtés la tête haute._

_**There's no love - like your love**_

**{Il n'y a pas d'amour - comme le tien}**

_**And no other - could give more love**_

**{Et personne d'autre - ne pourrait m'en donner plus}**

_**There's nowhere - unless you're there**_

**{Il n'y a que le néant - sauf quand tu es là}**

_**All the time - all the way**_

**{Tout le temps - tout au long du chemin}**

_- Et je ferais tout pour t'y aider, je me battrais pour toi et pour notre serais prêt à tout même mourir. Parce que je te l'ai dit Kate tout ça en vaut la peine, parce que ce que je désire le plus c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés à jamais. Je t'aime Kate, Always._

_-Always._

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_

**{Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer}**

_**I can't help it there's nothin' I want more**_

**{Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus}**

_**I would fight for you - I'd lie for you**_

**{Je me battrais pour toi - je mentirais pour toi}**

_**Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you**_

**{Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi - oui je mourrais pour toi}**

_**You know it's true**_

**{Tu sais que c'est vrai}**

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

**{Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi}**

Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de sa muse dans un doux baiser, transmettant l'un à l'autre toute la passion, tout le désir. Ses mains chaudes glissèrent sur le corps du détective jusqu'à se poser sur ses hanches, en la faisant frissonner. Celle-ci n'étant pas sans reste, passa une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, son autre main dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Quelques gémissements de plaisir s'échappent de leurs bouches toujours unies.

Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'oxygène mais désireux de ne pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent planté là front contre front, azur dans émeraude.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Kate ne brise le silence.

_- Rick, c'est d'accord. J'accepte de venir vivre avec toi._

_- Kate je ne veux pas te forc..._

Les lèvres de Beckett vinrent l'interrompre, avant qu'ils ne se séparent à nouveau.

_- J'en suis sûr, il faut que j'aille de l'avant et franchir cette étape avec toi est important pour moi. Je suis terrifié à cette idée mais je le veux vraiment. Je ne veux plus me refuser le bonheur que tu m'offres._

_- Dans ce cas Miss Beckett, nous devons fêter ça dignement._

Il s'empara une fois de plus de ses lèvres et tout en l'embrassant l'entraîna vers la chambre.

Finalement ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup cette nuit mais qu'importe ils ont toute la vie devant eux pour se reposer dans les bras de l'autre.

_Always..._

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu, je pense que ce chapitre sera le dernier de cette fic qui ne devait être qu'une OS.**

**Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter d'autre à cette histoire mais si vous avez des idées et moi un peu d'inspiration pour une suite.**

**Sinon je vais continuer ma fic Always que j'ai un peu délaissée pour celle-ci.**

**En tout cas merci à tous de m'avoir suivi dans cette histoire.**

**Review please. ^^**

* * *

**_Ketsurui Yami_**

**_Entre nous c'est une histoire d'Always_**

* * *

**"Chacun de nous est son propre démon et de son monde nous faisons notre enfer."**

**Oscar Wilde**


	4. Welcome Home

**_Salut salut la compagnie oui je sais je suis vraiment en retard, tellement désolé mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) profité des vacances._**

**_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël alors voici mon cadeau un nouveau chapitre._**

**_Désolé encore une fois à MissWeasleydu99 de ne pas te l'avoir envoyé en avance pour la correction mais je l'ai encore fini tard et je voulais le poster le plus tôt possible._**

**_Pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson adéquate alors j'en ai écris une._**

**_En espérant que ça vous plaise bonne lecture._**

* * *

Elle se tient là au milieu de la pièce désormais vide, contemplant son appartement, non son ancien appartement. Elle a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée pour tant il lui a laissé du temps pour le faire, un mois et encore c'est elle qui avait décidé de cette date il ne l'avait forcé en rien.

Et durant ce mois elle avait vacillé entre excitation et anxiété, c'était la première qu'elle emménage avec un de ses compagnons et cela la terrifie mais après tout ne vivait déjà-t-elle pas au loft ? Elle avait déjà apporté quelques affaires avant, sa brosse à dents était dans le pot à côté de celle de Castle et la plupart du temps épuisée par l'enquête elle rentrait en sa compagnie chez lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi dans son appartement ? Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle encore peur ? Peur que tout s'écroule, peur de tout perdre, de le perdre. Et ces foutus murs qui ne veulent pas disparaître totalement. Elle aura toujours peur, les murs seront toujours présents et le spectre du passé la hantera toujours mais désormais elle s'en moque. Elle n'est plus seule, elle a Castle, elle a son père et Martha mais aussi Alexis. Alexis... Ces derniers temps leurs rapports c'étaient plus qu'améliorés, elles passaient du temps ensemble, faire du shopping, regarder un film pendant que Rick écrit dans son bureau. Elle a trouvé une certaine complicité avec la jeune fille et cela lui met du baume au cœur. Elle avait demandé la permission à la fille de Castle pour venir s'installer au loft, celle-ci avait ri avant de lui rappeler que maintenant qu'elle était à l'université elle n'était là que très rarement. Et elle avait conclu par le fait qu'elle serait plus rassurée avec quelqu'un pour veiller sur son père, ce qui valut une moue boudeuse de la part de l'écrivain.

À ce souvenir un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du lieutenant, elle a trouvé un endroit où elle se sent enfin bien, elle a trouvé une famille. Elle se dirige vers l'entrée et s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, un dernier regard sur son ancien appartement. Elle vient de tourner une page.

_**Même si la peur me glace le sang**_

_**Même si mes cauchemars sont toujours présents**_

_**Je n'en ai rien à faire**_

_**Car j'ai trouvé le moyen de quitter cet enfer**_

_**J'ai trouvé un foyer**_

_**J'ai trouvé la paix**_

_**J'ai trouvé le repos ici**_

_**J'ai trouvé une meilleure vie**_

_**Welcome Home**_

_**Welcome Home**_

Elle pénétra dans le loft vide à l'heure actuelle, Rick ayant un rendez-vous avec Paula pour le dernier Niki Heat, Martha à son école de théâtre et Alexis en cours. Elle accrocha son manteau dans l'entrée puis déposa son arme dans le tiroir que l'écrivain lui avait indiqué la première fois qu'elle avait passé une nuit ici. Avec un soupir elle quitta ses chaussures à talons pour que ses pieds puissent enfin toucher la terre ferme. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et se saisit d'une des bières dans le réfrigérateur.

Se retournant elle contempla l'appartement du romancier, ses yeux s'attardant sur le canapé du salon et rougissant au souvenir d'une nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé dessus. Le loft, le refuge du grand Richard Castle, ici il n'était pas l'écrivain célèbre, il est seulement Rick, l'homme, le père, le compagnon. Ici il est véritablement lui, c'est son antre, son havre de paix. Et son refuge est devenu celui de sa muse maintenant. Maintenant c'est aussi son chez elle, c'est aussi son refuge, c'est l'endroit où elle se sent le plus heureuse et pas parce que c'est un immense loft avec une immense salle de bain. Non elle pourrait aussi bien vivre dans un appartement aussi grand que son ancien, le lieu n'est pas important seulement les gens qui s'y trouvent. Tant que Castle sera à ses côtés elle se sentira à sa place, ses bras seront sa maison. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin, lui et sa famille qui l'ont accueilli. C'est sans doute pour ça que malgré la peur il y a ce sentiment de paix en elle. Elle ne pourrait pas rêver mieux appart peut-être que sa mère soit avec elle mais finalement même de la pire des tragédies des choses bonnes peuvent en ressortir. Sans le meurtre de sa mère elle ne serait pas devenue flic et elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Castle, l'homme de sa vie. Alors finalement dans les ténèbres de son passé elle a réussi à trouver une lumière.

_**Tu appelles cela ton coin de paradis  
Et comme toujours grâce à toi je souris  
Tu as raison ici je me sentirais chez moi  
Comme n'importe où, où je t'ai toi**_

_**J'ai trouvé un foyer**_

_**J'ai trouvé la paix**_

_**J'ai trouvé le repos ici**_

_**J'ai trouvé une meilleure vie**_

_**Welcome Home**_

_**Welcome Home**_

Les doutes ne sont pas totalement envolés, mes peur non plus mais elle ne s'en préoccupe plus. Tant qu'**il** sera à ses côtés, tant qu'**il** sera là pour la soutenir, la faire sourire, elle pourra toujours se relever. Chaque matin en s'éveillant elle sera dans **ses** bras, ces bras qui durant la nuit auront repoussé ses cauchemars. Réveillée par un tendre baiser par** ses** lèvres, ces lèvres qui au cours de la nuit lui auront fait goûter à des délices. Tandis que **ses** mains lui caressent le dos, ces mains qui pendant la nuit auront parcouru son corps la faisant frémir.

Et chaque soir après son travail, après avoir vu l'obscurité de ce monde durant la journée, **il** se tiendra là à ses côtés, l'empêchant de sombrer. Et contre **son** corps chaud, **sa **poitrine se soulevant au rythme de **sa** respiration, les battements de** son** cœur raisonnant dans ses oreilles, elle s'endormira apaisé, vide de toutes craintes.

_**Et chaque soir quand je vais rentrer**_

_**Tu seras à mes côtés**_

_**Et chaque fois que je vais défaillir**_

_**Tu seras là pour me soutenir**_

_**J'ai trouvé un foyer**_

_**J'ai trouvé la paix**_

_**J'ai trouvé le repos ici**_

_**J'ai trouvé une meilleure vie**_

_**Welcome Home**_

_**Welcome Home**_

Ce jour-là ou plus tôt cette nuit-là quand elle a décidé de venir habiter avec lui, elle a décidé de laisser le passé derrière elle. Elle avait déjà fait tant d'erreurs et elle en commettra d'autres comme tout le monde mais elle fera tout pour se faire pardonner, tout pour ne pas le perdre. Elle a déjà failli une fois elle ne recommencera pas. Elle l'a tellement fait souffrir en cinq ans tandis que lui il a toujours était là pour veiller sur elle. Alors aujourd'hui elle va prendre soin de lui, elle va réparer ses erreurs et son cœur, elle va se faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'elle lui a fait et son emménagement en est la première étape. Elle est prête à avancer avec lui, à emprunter un chemin qu'elle n'a jamais pris avant, celui du bonheur.

Après avoir fini de boire elle déposa la bouteille dans la poubelle et récupéra les deux cartons restés dans l'entrée après le départ des déménageurs ce matin-là.

Elle ouvrit le premier et trouva la collection de livres composée en grande partie par les romans de son écrivain. Prenant la direction du bureau de l'écrivain, elle rangea les romans sur l'étagère libérée par Castle pour elle. Et maintenant dans la bibliothèque trônaient les œuvres de Rick en plusieurs exemplaires. Elle sourit à la pensée que son égo n'en serait que renforcé.

Elle retourna dans le salon pour ouvrir le second carton, celui-ci contenant ses albums photos.

Elle prit celui du dessus et s'installa sur le canapé. Au fil des pages elle voyait défilé sa vie, sa mère avait cet album pour elle depuis sa naissance pour qu'elle puisse y mettre ses plus beaux souvenirs. Elle s'attarda quelques minutes sur une photo d'elle et de sa mère, toutes deux souriantes et heureuse, la dernière avant la mort de Johanna.

Finalement elle tourna la page pour tomber sur la dernière photo de l'album, une de la muse et de son écrivain. Sur la plage des Hampton baignant dans la lumière du coucher du soleil, Castle l'avait prise à son insu pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

_**Et si jamais je fais encore des erreurs**_

_**Pardonne-moi c'est encore mes peurs**_

_**Qui me guident mais je vais réparer**_

_**Ton cœur brisé**_

_**J'ai trouvé un foyer**_

_**J'ai trouvé la paix**_

_**J'ai trouvé le repos ici**_

_**J'ai trouvé une meilleure vie**_

_**Welcome Home**_

_**Welcome Home**_

Elle était toujours assise sur le canapé contemplant le ciel bleu par la baie vitré attendant le retour de son écrivain. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée puis claqué. Son instinct de flic prenant le dessus elle posa sa main sur sa ceinture mais elle avait déposé son arme dans le tiroir. Tout d'abord elle n'entendit rien puis des sanglots se firent entendre. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix et se leva assez rapidement pour la voir pénétrer dans sa chambre. Son côté maternelle prenant le dessus elle se précipita à l'étage et frappa doucement à la porte avant de l'entre ouvrir.

_-Alexis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit la jeune fille vient se réfugié dans ses bras. Après la surprise passée Kate enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle d'Alexis. Entend ses sanglots augmenter la détective resserra sa prise sur la rouquine, comme pour la protéger et la cacher du reste du monde. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux rouges feu dans un geste apaisant et après quelques minutes la fille de son compagnon se calma. Une fois sûr qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer, elle la fit s'assoir sur son lit.

_-Alexis que t'est-il arrivé ?_

La jeune fille gardait obstinément la tête vers le sol, n'osant croiser le regard de Beckett par honte.

Celle-ci lui saisit le menton pour enfin plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

_-Hey Lex tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

Elle hésita avant de finalement prendre la parole dans un murmure.

_-J'ai... j'ai étais exclu du campus pour une semaine._

_-Quoi ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?_

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste de l'inquiétude envers la jeune Castle.

_-J'ai eu une altercation avec une fille de mon groupe de biologie. Elle m'a accusé devant tout le monde de vouloir lui voler son petit ami et de le draguer ouvertement. Alors que c'est faux la seule fois où je lui ai parlé c'était il y a une semaine et c'est lui qui est venu me voir avant que je ne le repousse. Elle m'a traité devant tout le monde de sal*** et j'ai vu leurs regards, méprisant, haineux. Et je l'ai pas supporté alors je l'ai frappé au visage._

La détective était plus que surpris du comportement d'Alexis mais ne la blâma pas pour cela, à sa place elle aurait fait la même chose voir pire. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire à cette petite garce et elle ne réalisa pas sur l'instant que prononça à haute voix la pensée suivante.

_-Si je pouvais lui faire payer à cette garce pour s'en prendre à ma fille._

Quand elle le réalisa elle détourna le regard n'osant croiser celui de la jeune fille, gênée par ses pensées mais après tout c'est vrai. Elle s'est tellement rapproché d'Alexis, elle aussi fait partie de sa vie et l'aime tout autant que son père.

Elle n'eut rien à dire car Alexis l'a pris dans ses bras, touchée par les propos de Kate.

_-Merci._

_-Always, Lex._

Elles restèrent enlacées en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que le bruit de la porte d'entrée ne les ramène à la réalité, Rick venait de rentrer.

_-Kate ?_

_-Je suis là._

_- Alexis ? Que fais-tu là ?_

L'inquiétude était lisible sur son visage quand il a remarqué les yeux rouges de sa fille. Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père.

_-__Ç__a va papa ne t'inquiète pas, Kate était là._

L'adolescente se retourna vers la muse de son père et lui fit un grand sourie avant de retourner dans sa chambre, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

_-Je suppose que je ne saurais jamais ce qui s'est passé._

_-Cela vaut mieux pour toi._

Il captura ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de l'accueillir dans l'étau de ses bras. Silencieux pendant quelques minutes Beckett prit finalement la parole.

_-Merci._

_-De quoi ?_

_-De l'avoir donné cette vie, de m'avoir donné une famille. Tu m'as tellement donné je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier._

_-Tu le fais tous les jours en m'aimant._

_-Always._

_-Always._

Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser plus passionné que le précédent. Le désir montant il l'entraina dans sa chambre, non leur chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

_**Jamais plus je ne vais te fuir**_

_**Car je sais que tu ne feras pas souffrir**_

_**Tu m'as offert une famille et pour ça merci**_

_**Je laisse mes peurs de côté pour être avec toi le restant de ma vie**_

_**J'ai trouvé un foyer**_

_**J'ai trouvé la paix**_

_**J'ai trouvé le repos ici**_

_**J'ai trouvé une meilleure vie**_

_**Welcome Home**_

_**Welcome Home**_

Elle a tout ce qu'il lui faut à présent, un compagnon, une fille, un foyer.

Jamais elle ne sera plus heureuse à moins que…

_**Ma vie c'est toi,**_

_**Ma famille c'est toi,**_

_**Mon foyer c'est toi,**_

_**Ma lumière c'est toi,**_

_**You're my home**_

_**Welcome Home**_

* * *

**_Voilà donc une fin ouverte qui vous permet soit de laisser libre au cours à votre imagination ou alors de mobiliser la mienne pour une suite. A vous de voir._**

**_J'espère que ça vous à plu et merci d'être fidèle._**

**_Review please._**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Entre nous c'est une histoire d'Always_


	5. Hey Jude

_Salut salut la compagnie, je suis en forme cette semaine et donc voilà un cinquième chapitre._

_Je trouve que la chanson n'est pas trop dans le contexte mais je la trouve géniale et je n'en trouvais pas pour ce chapitre._

_Merci à tous pour vos review._

_Bonne Lecture ^^_

* * *

_La peur nous fait faire des choses dont on serait incapable en temps normal, fuir plus vite, aimer plus fort, s'enfermer encore plus, dire des choses que l'on regrettera__._

_La peur est à l'origine de nos regrets, à l'origine de notre destruction._

* * *

Ses mains tremblent alors que des larmes embuent ses yeux. Ses jambes ne peuvent plus la maintenir debout alors elle laisse son corps frêle glisser le long du mur.

Les larmes coulent maintenant abondement sur son visage et ses yeux émeraude se posent sur l'objet qui réside toujours dans sa main droite. Elle plaque l'autre sur sa bouche pour retenir un petit cri de panique. Elle le savait, elle le savait depuis des jours mais en avoir la confirmation sous les yeux change tout, tout devient réel.

Sa respiration est archaïque, elle a le souffle court et son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine.

La peur sauvage et brutale qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des mois s'insinue à nouveau en elle, la faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

Quelques sanglots lui échappent alors qu'elle perd le contrôle de la situation, le contrôle de son corps.

Elle sursaute violemment et laisse tomber l'objet à terre lorsque des coups se font entendre sur la porte de la salle de bain.

_- Kate tu vas bien ?_

Castle ! Il ne faut pas qu'il entre, pas maintenant alors qu'elle n'a le contrôle de rien.

Elle prend de grandes inspirations pour essayer de se calme, de reprendre le contrôle.

_- Kate qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre la porte, je te préviens si tu n'ouvres pas je vais la défoncer !_

_- C'est bon Rick ça va, je me suis senti pas bien mais maintenant je vais mieux. Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins._

Elle l'entend ronchonner derrière la porte puis ses pas s'éloigner.

Elle ramasse l'objet qui traîne désormais sur le sol et le contemple encore une fois.

Comment un si petit objet peut bouleverser votre vie entière ?

Elle doit voir la vérité en face.

Elle est enceinte.

_Dans le salon leur chanson passe sur la chaîne-hifi._

**Hey Jude, don't make it bad,**

_{__Hey Jude, ne gâche pas tout,}_

**Take sad song and make it better.**

_{__Prend une chanson triste et rend la meilleure.}_

**Remember to let her into your heart,**

_{__Souviens-toi qu'il faut la mettre dans ton cœur,}_

**Then you can start to make it better.**

_{__Après seulement les choses iront mieux.}_

L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps, détendant ses muscles sur son passage. Son cerveau bouillonne, ses pensées tournent à cent à l'heure.

Les signes avaient été là, elle avait juste refusé de les voir.

Pourtant elle doit faire face à la réalité à présent.

Elle porte la vie.

_Flash-Back :_

_14 heures plutôt_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar plus que violent, Lockwood toujours en vie et qui tue sous ses yeux Castle. Son corps tremblant légèrement et une fine couche de sueur la recouvrant, une terrible nausée s'empara d'elle. Sans plus réfléchir elle se leva brusquement du lit et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle vida le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Une main ramena ses cheveux en arrière, tandis que l'autre lui caressé le dos dans un geste apaisant. Quand elle eut finit elle se redressa mais trop vite et Castle du la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol.

_- Kate je suis inquiet ça fait une semaine que tu es comme ça. Tu devrais vraiment aller chez le médecin._

_- Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi Castle._

Le ton est froid et sans appel. Quand elle s'entête comme ça il ne vaut mieux rien dire où l'on se retrouve avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

Savant d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir malgré qu'il soit cinq heures du matin, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Castle la suivit en silence et s'installa sur un tabouret au bar.

_- Café ?_

Il acquiesça toujours sans dire un seul mot. Après que le précieux liquide eu coulé elle vient s'installer à ses côtés.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, quand l'écrivain décida de rompre le silence.

_- Encore un cauchemar ?_

_- Oui, toujours le même. Lockwood qui s'échappe du tribunal et revient pour te tuer sous mes yeux._

Il vit que tout son corps était tendu et posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse. A ce contact elle se détendit légèrement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il revient sans cesse, toujours le même et qui se fini toujours de la même façon, je n'arrive jamais à te sauver._

Il prit délicatement son vissage dans ses mains et l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

_- Hey ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je suis là bien en vie. Je ne partirais pas, je serais là, Always._

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de la détective et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le moment de tranquillité fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Beckett.

_- Beckett._

Elle attrapa un bloc et un stylo et nota les informations que lui donnait son interlocuteur.

_- Très bien on arrive._

"On arrive" cela fait toujours bizarre à ses oreilles, pendant des mois ils avaient protégé leur relation et maintenant tout le poste est au courant qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis quatre mois.

Ils se préparèrent puis se rendirent sur la scène de crime où les attendaient déjà Lanie et les gars.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

_- Lily Simonth, 24 ans. Vit seule, aucune famille ces parents sont mort il y a deux ans dans un accident de voiture. Elle a un petit ami mais Mme Matthews qui a retrouvé le corps ne connait pas son nom. La musique était à fond elle est venue pour lui demander de baisser et elle a trouvé la porte ouverte. Attention ce n'est pas beau à voir._

_- Très bien faite le tour des voisins peut être que quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose._

_- On s'en charge._

_-Lanie qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ?_

A la vue du corps Beckett senti une nouvelle vague de nausée déferler sur elle et serra les dents en espérant que ça passe.

_- Multiples traces de coups et au vue de ses mains je dirais qu'elle s'est défendue. Il y a présence de sang sur ses dents je pense qu'elle a mordu son agresseur. La balle qu'elle a reçue dans le thorax est sûrement la cause de la mort que je situerais autour de trois heures du matin. Je vais vérifier si elle n'a pas été violée mais je pourrais t'en dire plus une fois que je l'aurais autopsiée._

_- Très bien merci Lanie. Tu viens Castle on va au poste._

_- Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

_- Oui._

Alors que Kate était toujours devant son tableau blanc en fin de journée, elle sentit la fatigue accumulée ses derniers jours pesée sur son corps et une autre nausée arriver.

Elle se précipita aux toilettes et par chance personne n'était présent.

Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage et se regarda dans le miroir.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ? Fatigue, nausées, perte d'appétit sauf pour des trucs bizarre. Un peu plus et je croirais que je suis..._ Elle interrompit le flot de ses pensées, la peur lui glaçant le sang.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone et à l'aide de son calendrier compta. Soudain ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_Une semaine... une semaine de retard. Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne peux pas être enceinte. On a toujours fait attention. Sauf une nuit après la soirée en l'honneur du dernier Nikki Heat, mais ce n'ai arrivé qu'une fois !_

Elle ressortit des toilettes et tomba nez à nez avec son écrivain, celui-ci remarqua son trouble mais ne dit rien.

_- Kate on rentre, il est déjà 18h30 passé._

_- Vas-y je dois faire une course et je te rejoindrais au loft après._

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien de plus et prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

_Une pharmacie, je dois trouver une pharmacie._

Une fois cela la fait, elle se dirigea vers le loft et à peine rentré, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Trois minutes, les trois minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie.

Quand celle-ci furent passées, d'une main fébrile elle se saisit du test.

_Positif._

**Hey Jude, don't be afraid,**

_{__Hey Jude, ne soit pas effrayé}_

**You were made to go out and get her,**

_{__Tu es né pour la faire tienne,}_

**The minute you let her under your skin,**

_{__Dès que tu l'auras dans la peau,}_

**Then you begin to make it better.**

_{__Après tu commenceras à faire quelque chose de meilleur.}_

_- Kate qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Rien c'est juste la fatigue et cette foutu enquête. On a rien à part le soit disant petit ami dont on ne sait rien._

Elle soupire et se resserre un peu plus contre lui dans le lit. Il dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et le silence se fait dans la pièce. Ils ne t'ardèrent pas à s'endormir_._

_-Beckett._

La journée avait plutôt bien commencée, aucune nausée matinale et pendant quelques instants elle avait oublié son état. Jusqu'à ce que Castle lui propose un café et que l'odeur lui retourna l'estomac. _Super la seule chose qui me maintient debout me rend malade._

Pour couronnée le tout ils n'avaient toujours aucun indice, ni piste dans l'affaire Simonth, Gates lui a ordonné de se remuer au lieu d'être distraite par l'écrivain attisant ainsi la mauvaise humeur du détective. Elle avait réussi à manger quelques peu ce midi-là, juste assez pour que son estomac ne renvoie pas tout.

_- C'est Lanie, j'ai les résultats ADN, ils appartiennent à un certain Jack Connor._

_- Très bien merci Lanie._

Quand Castle la rejoignit à son bureau, elle venait de finir ses recherches sur ce Jack.

_-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

_- Jack Connor déjà arrêté trois fois pour violences aggravées et vol de voiture. Les gars viennent de m'appeler et d'après la collègue de Lily le prénom de son petit copain est Jack._

_- Bingo !_

_**- **__Oui, j'ai aussi son adresse allons-y._

Elle se leva malheureusement trop vite et fut prise de vertige. Ses mains viennent prendre appui sur son bureau et sa vue se troubla.

_- Kate !_

_- C'est... c'est bon ça va._

Elle reprit contenance et prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

_- Non ça ne va pas, tu as vu ton état. Laisse les gars se charger de ça._

_- Castle ne commence pas, on y va un point c'est tout._

_- Pourquoi ? Ils peuvent très bien le faire, pourquoi porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules ?_

Elle ne répondit pas et se mura dans le silence, il sait qu'il a perdu la partie.

Si il avait pu lire en elle à ce moment-là il aurait vu toute la peur qui l'habite et son envie de tout laisser tomber et de rentrer au loft pour un repos bien mérité.

**And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain.**

_Et à chaque fois que tu as mal, hey Jude, laisse tomber._

**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.**

_Ne porte pas le monde sur tes épaules._

**For well you know that it's fool, who plays it cool,**

_Tu sais bien que c'est une folie, qui rend tout facile,_

**By making his world a little colder.**

_Rendant son monde un peu plus froid._

**Hey Jude, don't let me down.**

Hey Jude, ne me laisse pas tomber.

**You have found her, now go and get her.**

_Tu l'as trouvé, maintenant prends la._

**Remember, to let into your heart,**

_Souviens-toi, qu'il faut la mettre dans ton cœur__,_

**Then you can start to make it better.**

_Après seulement les choses iront mieux._

Alors que la voiture traverse New-York le silence y règne en maître. Kate est sur les nerfs, tout son corps tendu, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines. Depuis hier soir son cerveau tourne à plein régime, des questions revenant sans cesse. Etait-elle prête pour ça ? Pourrait-elle surmonter ses peurs pour élever au mieux l'enfant? Sera-t-elle une bonne mère ? Est-ce que Rick veut d'un autre enfant ? L'inquiétude la ronge et elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer plus de deux minutes sur autre chose. Elle a peur de tout gâcher, la vie est un jeu et même si Rick joue avec elle, elle peut comme même perdre et cela la terrifie. Et si l'enfant est blessé pendant une de ses enquêtes, pourrait-elle s'en remettre ? Non, elle a déjà perdu sa mère alors si elle perd quelqu'un d'autre elle ne pourra pas le surmonter cette fois.

Elle fera tout pour protéger la vie qui est en elle. C'est sa chair et son sang et malgré la peur, il y a un peu de joie en elle.

Il faut qu'elle le dise à l'écrivain mais pas maintenant, pas en plein milieu d'une opération. Elle lui dira ce soir, dans le calme du loft.

_- Kate je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais s'il te plait je m'inquiète. Tu sembles sur le point de t'effondrer, tu es fatigué et ces derniers temps malade. J'ai remarqué tes aller et venues au toilettes. S'il te plait dis-moi ce qui se passe._

_- Pas maintenant Rick, ce soir au loft._

Sa voix et douce mais ferme, il décide de ne pas relancer, il aura ses réponses ce soir.

La détective arrête finalement la voiture devant l'immeuble du suspect.

Tous deux s'équipe de leur gilet pare-balle et Kate ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement à l'estomac. Et si quelque chose se passait mal ?

**So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin**

_Laisse la sortie, laisse la venir, hey Jude, commence_

**You're waiting for someone to perform with**

_Tu attends quelqu'un pour jouer avec toi_

**And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude you'll do,**

_Et ne sais-tu pas que c'est juste toi, hey Jude qui doit le faire,_

**The movement you need is on your shoulder.**

_Le mouvement dont tu as besoin est sur ton épaule._

**Hey Jude, don't make it bad,**

_Hey Jude, ne gâche pas tout,_

**Take a sad song and make it better.**

_Prend une chanson triste et rend la meilleure._

**Remember to let her under your skin,**

_Souviens-toi qu'il faut la mettre dans ta peau,_

**Then you begin to make it better.**

_**Et après seulement tu pourras la rendre meilleure.**_

Ils pénètrent dans l'immeuble et monte au 3ème étage. L'endroit est miteux et pu la pourriture, le loyer doit être très peu cher mais dans quelles conditions y vit-on.

Ils s'approchent du 3B et aucun bruit ne provient de l'appartement.

_- Monsieur Connor, NYPD ouvrez !_

Aucune réponse pendant une minute puis un coup de feu traverse la porte. Les deux amants ont juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri de chaque côté de la porte avant que deux autres balles soient tirées.

_- Jack ! Arrêtez de tirer, vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Les renforts arrivent, lâchez votre arme._

Encore une fois aucune réponse mais ils peuvent entendre distinctement le bruit du verre que l'on casse. Il tente de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Beckett prend un peu de recul et défonce la porte, il se tient là sur le bord de la fenêtre prêt à sortir.

-_Lâchez votre arme._

Il se fige et c'est à ce moment-là que l'estomac de Kate décide de faire des siennes.

_Oh non pas une nausée maintenant._

Elle perd de sa concentration et baisse momentanément son arme. Le tireur saisit l'occasion et tire à nouveau avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

_- Kate !_

Le lieutenant s'effondre sur le sol, touchée à l'épaule juste à la limite où commence son gilet.

Castle se précipite vers elle est compresse du mieux qu'il peut la plait. Il prend son téléphone et compose le 911.

_- On a un agent à terre au 551 Bleecker Street._

_Kate ? Hey Kate reste avec moi d'accord. Les secours arrivent._

_- Rick je..._

_-Chut, garde tes forces d'accord._

Elle lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts mais la fatigue des derniers jours n'aide pas.

Elle doit lui dire, lui dire maintenant.

_- Rick... Rick je suis enceinte._

Incapable de lutter plus, elle perdit connaissance tandis qu'au loin on pouvait entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance.

**Better, better, better, better, better...**

_Mieux, mieux, mieux, mieux, mieux__..._

* * *

_Please don't kill me ;) et oui coupure sadique, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode ? La réponse après la pub lol_

_J'espère que cela vous a plus, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite cette semaine car avec la reprise cela va être dur de poster par la suite._

_Petite review please_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Entre nous c'est une histoire d'Always_


	6. The Fear

_Salut la compagnie j'ai cru comprendre qu'après ma petite coupure sadique certains voulaient me tuer ;) alors comme je suis très gentille (lol) voici la suite._

_Mais avant tout juste un mot woua, toutes ces reviews merci beaucoup ça fait toujours autant plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. _

_Pour ce chapitre comme pour le chapitre 4 la chanson est de mon invention._

_Une dernier mot avant le chapitre merci à **MissWeasleydu69** pour la correction de ce chapitre._

_Et maintenant ce que vous attendez tous, la suite._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

_"Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard, que je peux encore réparer mes erreurs. Même si c'est un mensonge, même si c'est un rêve car pour l'instant je nage en plein cauchemar."_

_K.Y._

* * *

_- Reste avec moi, reste avec moi ..._

Combien d'heures sont passées depuis qu'il est arrivé ici ? Deux heures, peut-être trois.

Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus rien. Il a perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Il ne sent pas la main réconfortante de sa mère sur sa cuisse, ni même la tête de sa fille posée sur son épaule.

Ses yeux fixent un point imaginaire sur le sol et son regard est vide. On pourrait croire qu'il est déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne se rend compte de rien, ni du ballet des infirmières qui passe dans le couloir des urgences, ni même les cris de douleur de certains patients. La seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est à elle, elle et ce qu'elle lui a dit avant de perdre connaissance.

_Je suis enceinte._

Tout avait pris un sens à ce moment-là, l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, la fatigue et la peur lisible dans ses yeux. Ses yeux émeraude dans lesquels il pouvait se plonger pendant des heures. Et maintenant c'est à son tour d'avoir peur.

Si jamais il la perd, il ne pourra pas s'en remettre, elle est sa partenaire, sa muse, sa vie.

Il pensait qu'ils allaient pouvoir enfin être heureux. Ses peurs s'étaient dissipées, elle lui faisait confiance plus que jamais. Et une fois encore la vie s'est jouée d'eux, une fois encore il risque de la perdre. Une fois encore elle est entre la vie et la mort mais cette fois il y a plus, cette fois il y a aussi la vie de leur enfant en jeu. Comme s'ils étaient destinés à ne jamais vivre en paix. La mort de sa mère, celle de Montgomery et maintenant ça.

Pourquoi tout cela devait-il arriver ?

A l'intérieur de lui la peur mais aussi la colère font rage, il hait celui qui lui a fait ça mais il se déteste aussi. Il aurait dû la retenir, lui dire d'attendre les renforts mais non il l'avait laissé courir au-devant du danger alors qu'elle est enceinte. Si jamais elle ou le bébé meurt il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

**If I lose her**

_**Si je la perds**_

**I wouldn't recover**

_**Je ne m'en remettrais pas**_

**Why all this has to arrive**

_**Pourquoi tout cela doit arriver**_

**Please made her back near me**

_**S'il vous plaît faite la revenir près de moi**_

**The fear who flows in my veins**

_**La peur qui coule dans mes veines**_

**In my heart the pain**

_**Dans mon cœur**__** la**__** peine**_

**She is my world**

_**Elle est mon monde**_

**Without her I'm nothing more**

_**Sans elle je ne suis plus rien**_

En ce moment son monde entier s'effondre, il voit disparaître au loin l'avenir qu'il avait tant espéré à ses côtés. Son cœur se brise en mille morceaux, la douleur est insoutenable.

Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est rester là à attendre qu'un médecin vienne lui annoncer si oui ou non sa vie n'a plus aucun sens. Lui dire qu'il a perdu la femme de sa vie et leur enfant, lui dire s'il n'a plus aucune raison de se battre pour vivre, pour faire face aux obstacles. Cet évènement est une autre épreuve que la vie lui envoie mais celle-ci est la plus dure à laquelle il a dû faire face. Et si jamais il perd, ce sera fini de lui. Il a tellement besoin d'elle, besoin de se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés. Besoin constant de la voir, il ne peut pas rester trop longtemps loin d'elle.

La peur qui lui noue l'estomac augmente en même temps que le temps file. Les gars sont passés il y a quelques minutes pour lui dire que le fumier avait été attrapé et que, pendant l'arrestation, son nez avait malencontreusement rencontrer le sol et s'était brisé.

Lanie est arrivée en même temps que Martha et Alexis une heure plutôt.

Il ne manque que Jim. _Oh mon dieu je n'ai pas appelé son père._

Il se lève brusquement sous le regard inquiet des filles.

_- Je... je dois appeler Jim._

Elles acquiescent et il se saisit de son téléphone tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Après trois sonneries il décroche enfin.

_- Beckett._

_- Mr Beckett, c'est Castle._ Il a la voix qui tremble et Beckett sénior comprend toute suite que quelque chose cloche.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Elle... Pendant une arrestation elle s'est faite tirer dessus._

_- Comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Je... je ne sais pas, elle est toujours au bloc._

_- Vous êtes à quel hôpital ?_

_- Bellevue Hospital Center._

_- Très bien j'arrive toute suite._

Il retourna s'assoir en silence, l'angoisse toujours présente.

Son monde est sombre sans elle.

**I have the printing**

_**J'ai l'impression**_

**To have lost everything**

_**D'avoir tout perdu**_

**My univers becomes darkness**

_**Mon univers devient ténèbres**_

**My heart beats less and less**

_**Mon cœur bat de moins en moins**_

**The fear who flows in my veins**

_**La peur qui coule dans mes veines**_

**In my heart the pain**

_**Dans mon cœur la peine**_

**She is my world**

_**Elle est mon monde**_

**Without her I'm nothing more**

_**Sans elle je ne suis plus rien**_

_- Castle._

Il redresse la tête et Jim Beckett est devant lui. Combien de temps s'est-il encore écoulé pour que le père de sa muse soit là ? Combien de temps qu'ils ont emmené Kate ?

_- Mr Beckett..._

_- Jim._

_- Jim je suis désolé, j'aurais dû mieux veiller sur elle. J'aurais dû lui interdire d'y aller alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je... je..._

Jim se rapprocha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_- Javier m'a déjà tout expliqué, ce n'est pas de votre faute on sait tous les deux à quel point elle est têtue. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi si elle était malade le Capitaine Gates ne la pas renvoyée au loft._

_- Et bien Kate essayait de le cacher et à vrai dire elle n'est pas vraiment malade. _Au regard interrogateur de Jim, il poursuivit mal à l'aise.

_Elle est... Comment dire..._

_- Mr Castle ?_

Le médecin vient interrompre la conversation avant qu'il ne puisse annoncer à son beau-père la nouvelle.

_- Oui c'est moi, comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Nous avons réussi à extraire la balle et arrêter l'hémorragie mais l'opération était délicate nous ne devions endommager aucun nerf d'où la longue attente. Nous devions aussi surveiller son rythme cardiaque au vue de ses antécédents mais heureusement elle n'a pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque. Le pédiatre quant à lui a surveillé celui du bébé et s'est assuré qu'il n'avait aucun problème. Ils sont tous les deux tirés d'affaire._

Tous sauf Castle restèrent bouche bée à l'annonce du médecin. Castle quant à lui laisse échapper un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

_- Quand pourra-t-on la voir ?_

_- Les infirmières sont en train de l'installer dans sa chambre mais elle a besoin de repos alors une seule personne à la fois. Annabelle va vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre._

_- Allez-y Castle avec votre mère et votre fille nous allons aller à la cafeteria, venez nous chercher quand vous aurez fini._

_- Merci Jim._

Il enlaça sa mère et sa fille avant de suivre l'infirmière dans les dédales de l'hôpital jusque devant la chambre.

Quand il y pénètre, la vue de sa muse sur son lit lui réchauffe le coeur. Elle est là devant lui, plus belle que jamais malgré la fatigue lisible sur son visage. Il s'approche doucement du lit , s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de celui-ci et emprisonne sa main dans la sienne.

Il a tellement envie de la prendre dans l'étau de ses bras, la cacher au reste du monde.

Difficilement elle entrouvre ses yeux, l'émeraude tombant dans l'azur, leur connexion habituelle s'effectuant.

Yeux dans les yeux, cœur avec cœur.

**Anew I see her wonderful face**

_**A nouveau je vois son merveilleux visage**_

**And like the King is beaten by the Ace**

_**Et comme le Roi est battu par l'As**_

**My heart melts under her smile**

_**Mon cœur fond sous son sourire**_

**Eyes in Eyes**

_**Yeux dans les Yeux**_

**The fear who flows in my veins**

_**La peur qui coule dans mes veines**_

**In my heart the pain**

_**Dans mon cœur la peine**_

**She is my world**

_**Elle est mon monde**_

**Without her I'm nothing more**

_**Sans elle je ne suis plus rien**_

Encore sous le coup de l'anesthésie, l'esprit brumeux, pendant quelques secondes, elle cherche où elle se trouve. Puis elle se souvient de tout, l'arrestation, la balle, le test de grossesse. Instinctivement sa main vient se poser sur son ventre plat. Castle, comprenant son inquiétude, pose sa main sur la sienne sans rompre le contact visuel.

_- Il va bien._

Il ne peut pas en dire plus encore sous le coup de l'inquiétude. Le corps de la détective se détend immédiatement.

_- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te le dire avant. Je l'ai découvert hier et je n'arrivais pas encore à le réaliser. Je... c'est si dur d'y faire face. Et si je ne suis pas prête ? Ca va tellement vite._

_- Hey je suis là d'accord, je serais avec toi pour faire face. On fera ça ensemble comme toujours. Je ferais tout pour que tu restes près de moi parce que je t'aime. Et je sais que pour toi c'est difficile, tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à ça et moi non plus. Ça doit te terrifier mais je te promets d'être là. Toujours._

_- Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? Et si je ne suis pas une bonne mère ?_

_- Tu le seras et tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce qu'avec Alexis tu es déjà une bonne mère. Tu es là quand elle a besoin de parler. Tu sais trouver les mots qu'il lui faut et tu lui donnes de bons conseils. Et le fait que tu t'inquiètes déjà pour notre enfant en est une preuve aussi._

_- Merci._

Les larmes coulent sur son visage, le soulagement, la joie et la fatigue aillant raison d'elle.

A partir de maintenant, elle ne lui cachera plus rien et cette étape importante de la vie elle la traversera avec lui. Il se lève et doucement, dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre.

_- Je t'aime Kate, tellement._

_- Je t'aime aussi. _

**I will never let you escape me**

_**Je ne te laisserais plus jamais m'échapper**_

**I do anything to keep you near me**

_**Je fais n'importe quoi pour te garder près de moi**_

**I love you**

_**Je t'aime**_

**Always too**

_**Toujours trop**_

_- Always._

_- Always._

**The fear who flows in my veins**

_**La peur qui coule dans mes veines**_

**In my heart the pain**

_**Dans mon cœur la peine**_

**She is my world**

_**Elle est mon monde**_

**Without her I'm nothing more**

_**Sans elle je ne suis plus rien**_

* * *

_« L'amour nous sauvera ou nous détruira._

_Qu'importe je le prend comme même. »_

_K.Y._

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Bien sûr aucun mal n'a était fait à Kate ou au bébé (trop peur que certains lecteurs veuillent ma mort ;) )_

_Merci à tous pour m'avoir lu._

_Une suite est prévu mais je ne sais pas quand grâce à la merveilleuse reprise des cours -"_

_Reviews please_

_Au prochain chapitre ^^_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Entre nous c'est une histoire d'Always_


	7. Face To My Doubts

**_Salut la compagnie vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de PC (pour info ne faite jamais tomber un netbook d'un lit mezzanine il ne survit pas à la chute.)_**

**_Mais me revoilà avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf et si je ne me trompe pas c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fic._**

**_C'est encore une fois une chanson de ma composition et je dois dire que ce chapitre me plaît moins que les autres mais bon le plus important c'est ce que vous vous en pensez,_**

**_Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira et merci pour vos review et pour continuer à me suivre._**

**_Sans plus tarder la suite, bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

_ "There are some people who are so much a part of us, they'll be with us no matter what. They are our solid ground, our North Star, and the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us. Always."_

_Alexis Castle_

* * *

Ses yeux chocolats perdues dans le vide laissaient entrevoir le choque, la surprise, ressentit plutôt dans la journée. On peut y voir la joie mais aussi les doutes, l'inquiétude.

La cafétéria où elle se trouve grouille de monde, des médecins, le personnel de l'hôpital mais aussi des patients ou leurs familles.

Elle voit les gens passer devant sa table sans y prêter attention. Son café qui repose dans ses mains est désormais froid depuis le temps qu'elle est ici.

Son cerveau est en ébullition, elle se pose un tas de questions. Et le fait que sa meilleure amie soit allongée sur un lit d'hôpital n'aide pas, même si celle-ci va bien. La révélation de Castle un peu plutôt la laissé bouleversée, elle était au courant pour leur relation depuis longtemps maintenant mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que tout irai si vite entre eux, surtout quand on connaît Kate. Et finalement après que l'écrivain soit parti voir sa muse, elle avait suivi les Castle et Jim Beckett à la cafétéria, les suivants par automatisme perdue dans ses pensées.

Maintenant qu'elle est assise là, elle repense à ces cinq dernières années, à toutes les aventures qu'ils ont vécues ensemble avec les Gars, Beckett et Castle.

Elle repense à la relation de la détective avec son partenaire, se souvenant de son évolution et comment elle a changé son amie.

Et puis elle repense à sa propre vie amoureuse et le seul mot qui lui vient est "désastreux". Elle essaye de trouver les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'est plus avec l'hispanique et chaque raison qu'elle trouve lui parait futile. Kate à trouvé le bonheur, pourquoi pas elle ? Il suffit qu'elle fasse des efforts et puis après tout Javier la drague toujours.

_- Lanie ça va ?_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la jeune rousse. Elle la regarda et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

Elle pouvait voir son père à travers elle, attentionné et soucieux des autres, faisant passer leur bien avant le sien.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Lex, tout va bien._

Elle saisit la main de la benjamine des Castle et la sera pour la rassurer. À ce moment-là Castle revient de la chambre de sa compagne.

_- Alors comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Bien, elle juste un peu fatiguée._

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter et en même temps lui aussi.

Jim se leva et leurs annonça qu'il allé voir sa fille et l'écrivain prit sa place à la table.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'une sonnerie retentisse et la légiste se dépêcha de décrocher.

_- Parish. Oh Espo... Oui elle va bien... Elle a juste besoin de repos... Certainement d'ici la fin de la semaine... Très bien alors fait attention en rentrant... Attends ! Castle me fait des signes bizarres._

_- Dit lui que lui et Ryan viennent nous rejoindre, je veux leur dire maintenant._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

L'écrivain acquiesça et la métisse transmis le message avant de raccrocher.

Sûr. Non il ne l'est pas mais après tout c'est les gars et un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien leur dire.

_- Hey Katie._

_- Salut Papa._

Un sourire faible plaqué sur son visage. Elle était heureuse, Castle est venue la voir maintenant son père et elle sait que sa meilleure amie est sans aucun doute la suivante sur la liste.

Elle est entourée des gens qu'elle aime comme dans chaque moment difficile car ils sont toujours là pour elle.

Et cela l'aide beaucoup car quand ceux qui lui sont cher sont là, elle arrive à repousser l'obscurité, à repousser ses peurs et à se battre plus fort contre les démons qui l'assaillent.

Et là pendant qu'elle parle avec son père, qu'elle lui assure que tout va bien. Pendant qu'ils se remémorent les passé et les bons souvenirs. Oui là, elle le sait, elle en est sûr, il faut qu'elle face taire ses doutes, qu'elle affronte ses vieux démons pour enfin accéder au bonheur.

_**Je vois ceux qui me sont cher**_

_**Ceux qui font partie de moi**_

_**Me donne envie de me battre pour quitter cet enfer**_

_**Pour faire taire les démons en moi**_

_**Je ne veux plus que mes craintes guident ma vie**_

_**Et m'entraîne dans l'oublie**_

_**Je dois faire face à mes doutes **_

_**(Face to my doubts)**_

_**Et affronter mes peurs**_

_**C'est la seule façon entre toutes**_

_**Pour toucher du doigt le bonheur**_

_**(Face to my doubts)**_

Alors qu'elle se retrouve enfin seule, le sommeil t'en espéré ne vient pas. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui la fait réfléchir et la maintient éveillée. Elle a faillit perdre beaucoup aujourd'hui, quand elle s'est engagée dans la police elle savait qu'elle mettrait sa vie en danger et ça ne la dérangé pas mais maintenant il ne s'agit plus seulement d'elle. Maintenant elle doit prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre et sa vie va en être bouleversée.

Les peurs qu'elle avait réussi à repousser un peu plutôt en présence de sa famille, l'assaillirent de nouveau.

Que ce passerait-il si une fois de plus elle était blessée ? Et même après la naissance de l'enfant, elle risque chaque jour sa vie et elle ne veut pas qu'il subisse la même chose qu'elle. Perdre un parent trop tôt est quelque chose d'horrible et elle ne veut pas que son enfant vit cela. La peur de faire des erreurs lui noue l'estomac, elle est humaine elle peut se tromper et tomber à terre. Et puis sera-t-elle à la hauteur ? Est-elle prête à être mère ? Elle veut tellement cet enfant, cette part de son écrivain et d'elle même mais ses craintes et ses doutes sont toujours là dans un coin de son esprit et quand elle se retrouve seule elle n'arrive pas à les repousser. Comme un enfant devant un évènement trop difficile à gérer, elle est complètement paralysée. Ce bébé est une grande joie mais aussi une source de tellement de doutes.

L'affaire de sa mère n'a jamais complètement était bouclée mais elle a réussi à avancer mais tout cela ne va-t-il pas trop vite ? Les murs bien qu'ils soient en ruines sont toujours présent et peuvent se reconstruire à n'importe quel moment, on efface difficilement les blessures de son passé. Elle souffre encore de la mort de sa mère, elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette douleur car quand on perd un être cher la souffrance ne disparaît jamais complètement, un matin on se réveille en se rendent compte que son absence nous fait toujours autant mal mais qu'on peut vivre avec, que c'est devenu plus facile à supporter.

Sa mère est gravée dans son cœur et elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier mais il a fallu qu'elle avance et elle a dû laisser un bout du passé, un bout de sa mère derrière elle. Mais tout ça vaut le coût, Rick, leur bébé, oui le sacrifice du passé pour l'avenir vaut vraiment le coût.

Alors qu'elle repensé à sa mère, au passé et à son future une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, mélange d'excitation et de nostalgie, de joie et de peine. La perle salée fut stoppée dans sa course par une main chaude effleurant la joue de la détective qui sursauta au contact, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour avoir remarqué l'arrivée de la personne.

_- Hey Girl._

_- Lanie._

Elle offrit un sourire à sa meilleure amie et un poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Si jamais elle tombe, si jamais elle n'est pas à la hauteur, ils seront là à lui tendre la main, à la guider. Ils lui transmettront leur force et elle se relèvera pour se battre pour ce bonheur auquel elle veut accéder, elle fera tout pour marcher tête haute à leurs côtés. Elle a perdu sa mère mais désormais elle a une nouvelle famille, désormais elle a les Castle mais aussi sa meilleure amie et les Gars qui sont comme des frères et elle a toujours son père. Tant qu'ils seront dans sa vie, elle pourra traverser toutes les épreuves que la vie lui envoie. Tant qu'ils seront à ses côtés elle pourra marcher dans la lumière.

Doucement elle prit la main de sa meilleure amie pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens puis vient poser leurs mains unies sur son ventre.

Lanie comprend le message et lui offre son plus beau sourire.

Kate Beckett est prête à être mère.

_**Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur**_

_**Et si je tombe un genou à terre, désespéré**_

_**Je sais qu'ils sécheront mes pleurs**_

_**Ils me donnent la force de me relever**_

_**Et même si la peur m'empêche d'avancer**_

_**Je ferais tout pour marcher à leurs côtés.**_

_**Je dois faire face à mes doutes **_

_**(Face to my doubts)**_

_**Et affronter mes peurs**_

_**C'est la seule façon entre toutes**_

_**Pour toucher du doigt le bonheur**_

_**(Face to my doubts)**_

_Mes peurs sont toujours là, les murs aussi. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être celle que je veux vraiment mais mon passé fait partie de moi et ma mené où je suis aujourd'hui. C'est ce qui m'a forgé, ce qui fait de moi Beckett ce flic dur à cuire et qui n'a peur de rien mais aussi Kate la femme fragile qui a perdu sa mère. Je sais que je commettrais des erreurs, que je pourrais me tromper de chemin, je suis humain après tout. Les faux pas sont incontournables, nous devons juste faire en sorte de ne plus reproduire les mêmes erreurs. J'ai falli perdre l'homme que j'aime une fois parce que j'étais trop bornée et enfermée dans mon passé, je ne recommencerais pas._

_J'ai décidé de laisser derrière-moi tout ce qui m'a fait mal, décidé d'aller de l'avant._

_Je veux reprendre le dessus et faire taire mes peurs pour accéder au bonheur._

_Je veux me construire un avenir sans pour toute fois oublier le passé._

_Il m'a juré Always et je le crois, je lui ai confié mon cœur et mon âme._

_Il est ma raison de me lever chaque matin, de me battre pour ce en quoi je crois, il est ma raison pour rentrer chaque soir me blottir dans ses bras. Et il m'a donné une autre raison de rester en vie, il m'a donné un enfant._

_Avant de le rencontrer je me suis laissé aspiré par les ténèbres, j'ai fermé mon cœur._

_Je ne vivais pas, je survivais._

_Et puis il est rentré dans ma vie et c'était comme une si je pouvais respirer à nouveau._

_Comme si après des années de pause mon corps et surtout mon cœur se remettaient à fonctionner._

_Comme si je prenais enfin conscience du monde qui m'entourais._

_J'avais beau le nier mais j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés et j'ai toujours autant besoin de lui._

_J'ai besoin de sa chaleur, de sa joie de vivre._

_Il est devenu ma lumière dans les abîmes de ma vie, il m'a prêté ses ailes pour que je puisse quitter l'enfer._

_Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier._

_Il m'a offert une chance inestimable, il m'a rendu ma vie._

_Et je sais que même si je tombe, il sera là._

_Je ferais tout pour ne pas gâcher la chance qui m'a été donné._

Elle mit le point final au texte qu'elle écrivait depuis une heure au moins et relu ce qu'elle avait marqué, satisfaite elle posa la feuille sur la table de chevet.

Distraitement sa main vient se poser sur son ventre et un sourire illumina son visage.

Un jour elle ferait lire cela à son enfant, elle veut qu'il s'ache tout ce que son père a fait pour elle, qu'il lui a sauvé la vie.

_- On dirait que c'est finalement l'écrivain qui a inspiré sa muse._

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers lui avec un regard réprobateur.

_-_ _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

Doucement il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un dans son cou. Elle passa sa main dans la masse épaisse de ses cheveux et gémit légèrement.

_- Rick… Arrête… Pas maintenant._

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau celle de son amant avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

_- J'ai dit au Gars de venir, je pense qu'ils doivent être mit au courant._

Elle acquiesça la nervosité visible dans ses yeux.

_- Ca va bien se passer. Je vais les chercher._

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce.

L'heure était arrivée, elle allait devoir dire aux Gars, à ses « grands frères » qu'elle est enceinte.

Comment vont-ils réagir ?

_**J'ai peur de me tromper**_

_**Peur de faire un faux pas**_

_**Mais nous nous sommes tous déjà fourvoyé**_

_**Et les erreurs sont inévitables parfois**_

_**Et si je gâche la chance qu'on m'a donnée**_

_**Finalement qu'est-ce qu'il me resterait**_

_**Je dois faire face à mes doutes **_

_**(Face to my doubts)**_

_**Et affronter mes peurs**_

_**C'est la seule façon entre toutes**_

_**Pour toucher du doigt le bonheur**_

_**(Face to my doubts)**_

Ils étaient tous là réunis dans la chambre d'hôpital devant le lit de Kate, sa famille du 12th.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et inspira un grand coup.

_- Les Gars si on vous à fait venir c'est qu'on a quelque chose à vous dire._

Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent avec un air confus et appréhension.

_- Voilà, je… Je… Oh et puis merde pourquoi c'est si dur à dire ! Je suis enceinte !_

Les deux compères se figèrent sur place. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Kate Beckett enceinte.

Tandis que Ryan arborait un visage de zombie, pâle comme la mort, Javier lui ressemblé à un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant et refermant la bouche s'en savoir quoi dire et la seule chose qui lui vient fût :

_- Waah._

Les lèvres de l'écrivain s'étirèrent dans un fin sourire. Et Ryan sembla se reconnecter à le réalité.

_- Mais depuis quand le savez-vous ?_

_- Pour ma part aujourd'hui après que Kate s'est faite tirée dessus._

_- Je le sais depuis hier._

_- Et à combien en êtes-vous ?_

_- D'après le médecin, 17 semaines._

Un silence s'installa tandis que l'hispanique était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Kate Beckett enceinte il n'avait jamais pensé voir ça dans sa vie. Tout allé changer maintenant, il ferait tout pour qu'elle prenne le minimum de risque. Il la toujours considérée comme ça petite sœur et maintenant qu'elle porte un bébé, il serait encore plus protecteur qu'avant.

Heureusement dans quelques mois elle sera clouée par Gates à son bureau, d'ailleurs…

_- Est-ce que Gates est au courant ?_

La grimace des deux intéressés lui donna sa réponse.

Oups ils avaient oublié se détaille.

Prochaine étape dans la vie trépidante de nos héros : Annoncé la grossesse de Kate à Iron Gates.

_**Désormais j'ai ma lumière dans l'obscurité**_

_**Désormais il se bat à mes côtés**_

_**Il m'a donné tant de raison de continuer**_

_**Il m'a offert l'occasion d'avancer**_

_**Il m'a ouvert au bonheur**_

_**Il a réchauffé mon cœur**_

_**Et je sais**_

_**Qu'il sera là à jamais**_

_**Always**_

_**I have to face my doubts**_

* * *

_**Et un chapitre de plus, un.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**_

_**Et vous vous en doutez prochain chapitre la confrontation avec Gates.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et review please.**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Entre nous c'est une histoire d'Always_


End file.
